smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Newbie Smurfy (Megan Series)
"Newbie Smurfy" is the first and second episode in season 1 of Megan and the Blue Dudes. It is the series premiere. Overview Head book seller Megan earns a chance to try out to be party animal of her nextdoor neighbors. Led by current leader Papa, the rest of the Smurfs does everything in their power to make her give up, but through perseverance, Megan rises to the challenge to make her dream a reality. Plot Megan Flowa, a adoptive book seller at a school in the village, gets invited to try out for Party Animal of her next door neighbors, The Smurfs, after she yells at Azrael with a loud yell before he can kill her. When she is selected, Clumsy Smurf, the socially awkward one, doesn't approve of Megan replacing the Smurfette, so he and two other Smurfs try to use Megan's fear of psycho killers to make her quit the Smurfs. Later, at a singing competition, Taylor and Riana await Megan's arrival, but she still doesn't show up. Megan shows up at the last minute and Social Smurf shows her a video of her team losing the competition due to her absence. Taylor and Riana blame Megan for not coming. Megan tells Papa that she's been having trouble between her friends and her 99 brothers, so he kicks her off the village. Meanwhile, at the orphan home, Megan is upset about being removed from the village. Her caretaker cheers her up by showing her a video of her and her dad dance at her 2nd birthday when she was young, and a human. Megan then realizes partying is everything to her and wants to convince Papa to let her back onto the family. When Megan asks, Papa refuses. However, Clumsy and the others object and ultimately convince Papa to reinstate Megan as party animal. In the first 15 seconds of the party, Megan throws her MP3 to Clumsy and he turns on the music. Clumsy apologizes to Megan for trying to get rid of her. Chapters TBA Possible Voice Cast Main: Angelina Wahler as Megan Smurfette Bill Hader as Clumsy Smurf Tom Kenny as Brainy Smurf Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf Madisyn Shipmen as Taylor Smurfette Ashley Tisdale as Riana Smurfette Recurring: Dee Bradley Baker as Social Smurf Jack Angel as Papa Smurf Tara Strong as Marinette Others: Ella Anderson as Young and Human Megan Josh Gad as Megan's Dad Chris Pratt as The Spitting Bird Morgan Freeman as Morgan Trivia * This is a one-hour episode and is the first one of the series. * This episode marks the first appearance of all the main characters. * This episode revealed that Riana sung ever since she was born. * This episode featured the songs "Better When I'm Dancing" by Meghan Trainor and "Starships" by Nicki Minaj (censored). * This episode marks the first appearance of the Smurf Village, Stage, The Lobby Mushroom, the orphan's home, and their local hangout. * It can be revealed by this episode that Megan's parents are dead. * This episode marks the first "Summer's here!" Party in Smurf's history. Category:Megan And The Blue Dudes Stories Category:MikuFan2007's Articles